Money Can't Buy Our Relation
by Megane Heichou
Summary: "..Untuk diterima oleh lingkungan pergaulan, kita tak butuh uang. Bila kita ingin diterima, fokuskan energi kita untuk membuat diri kita berharga bagi lingkungan sekitar dengan menjadi teman dalam suka dan duka..."
1. Chapter 1

"_..Untuk diterima oleh lingkungan pergaulan, kita tak butuh uang. Bila kita ingin diterima, fokuskan energi kita untuk membuat diri kita berharga bagi lingkungan sekitar dengan menjadi teman dalam suka dan duka..."_

_**Money Can't Buy Our Relation**_

Disclaimer : Bleach By Tite Kubo_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Malam yang sunyi meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.<p>

Tapi kesunyian itu segera menghilang saat sebuah teriakan menyebalkan terdengar dari mulut seorang pelayan keluarga Kurosaki...

"Tuan muda...! Tunggu sebentar, ini hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Hanya perjodohan sialan yang membuang waktuku untuk belajar...? Pokoknya TIDAK!" balas Ichigo, frustasi.

"Ta-tapi Tuan Muda harus segera ke ruangan Tuan Besar...! Beliau sudah menunggu Anda selama 2 jam...!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada paman bodoh itu! Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Dasar orang-orang keras kepala!"

Ah... andai kau juga menyadari betapa keras kepalanya dirimu, Ichigo...

Demikianlah, teriakan demi teriakan yang kemudian segera disusul dengan suara gebrakan pintu oleh si pelayan, tetap tak bisa membuat sang Tuan Muda bergeming. Heran, bisa-bisanya seorang pelayan mempunyai nyali untuk menutup pintu kamar tuannya sekeras itu.

Si pelayan menyerah, akhirnya dia kembali ke ruang Tuan Besar untuk melaporkan kejadian barusan. Sementara Tuan Muda tersebut mulai membuka jendela kamarnya dengan gusar.

"Aargh.. kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati muda! Lebih baik aku mencari hiburan sejenak di luar!" katanya sambil berancang-ancang untuk melompat ke pohon didekat jendela kamarnya. Dan dengan sekali lompat, pemuda berambut orange itu sudah berpindah tempat. Setelah itu dia mengendap-endap ke arah pagar dan memanjatnya, sampai dia berhasil lolos dari rumah yang disebutnya sebagai 'penjara mewah' tersebut.

"_Hell yeah_! Bebas meski hanya untuk semalam...!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat tangan, dan buru-buru berlari sebelum ada penjaga yang merusak rencana indahnya.

_Semoga gadis itu masih bernyanyi disana..._

**^~v~^~v~^~v~^**

Berhasil. Gadis itu masih disana.

Biasanya saat kabur, dia hanya menemui para wanita tak berstatus, bahkan seringkali dia dirayu oleh kawanan wanita jadi-jadian(?). Namun pelariannya kali ini membuahkan hasil. Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Sudah seminggu ini Ichigo memperhatikan seorang gadis musisi jalanan yang selalu dilihatnya saat pulang sekolah. Sudah seminggu itu pula Ichigo ingin sekali menyapanya, dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Namun gadis itu −entah karena permainan gitarnya bagus, atau suaranya yang merdu− pokoknya dia selalu berhasil membuat sekumpulan orang-orang mengerubunginya untuk mendengarkan nyanyiannya yang memang di telinga Ichigo, hampir setara dengan para musisi kelas atas.

Dan sekali lagi, nampaknya Tuhan mengabulkan harapan Ichigo.

Gadis itu hanya duduk terdiam sambil memegang gitarnya. Sesekali dia memetik senar gitar tersebut tanpa nada yang jelas. Tapi dari senyum manis yang terkembang di wajah mungilnya, Ichigo bisa memastikan bahwa malam ini pun gadis itu memperoleh keuntungan yang memuaskan seperti biasanya. Yak, inilah saatnya!

Perlahan Ichigo mendekati gadis mungil itu. Dalam kepalanya muncul berbagai kalimat yang ingin dia utarakan.

Namun saking gugupnya, Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya, heran.

"Malam Tuan... ada yang bisa saya bantu..?" tanya gadis itu. Yang ditanya spontan langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengenalkan dirinya.

"U-uh.. anoo.. na-namaku.. Kurosaki I-ichigo... a-aku.. ingin berkenalan de-denganmu..." ucap Ichigo terbata-bata saking gugupnya. Oh, _Shit_! Guru bahasa pasti akan segera mengurangi nilainya kalau saja dia tahu keadaan Ichigo saat ini.

Hening. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang sesekali berlalu lalang.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang putih mulus.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal, Tuan Kurosaki...!" ucapnya riang. Ichigo bisa merasakan tulangnya serasa meleleh saat menyambut uluran tangan mungil itu.

Setelah Ichigo menarik tangannya kembali, Rukia bergeser sedikit dan menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya, isyarat agar Ichigo duduk disebelahnya. "Silakan.." ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Ichigo langsung duduk dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena akhirnya dia berhasil mengobrol dengan Rukia, nama gadis itu.

"Hm... ra-rasanya kau tidak perlu sampai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan', karena aku masih kelas 3 SMA..." kata Ichigo setelah beberapa menit terakhir bibirnya tetap tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Oh, tapi kurasa ini juga permulaan yang cukup bagus, pikirnya.

"Hm? Kelas 3 SMA? 17 tahun, eh? Tak kusangka kita seumuran.." ujar gadis itu dengan senyum yang melebar. Mau tak mau Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ah? Kau juga sekolah? Dimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasang senyum sumringah, sedikit berharap kalau ternyata gadis ini satu sekolah dengannya.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gadis bermata violet itu malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm... kita memang seumuran.. tapi kurasa aku tidak seberuntung dirimu, Kurosaki-san..." perlahan nada suaranya yang riang berubah menjadi sendu. Ichigo jadi takut dan salah tingkah.

"Aku terpaksa putus sekolah, karena aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk membantu membiayai sekolahku," lanjutnya. Ichigo tersentak.

_Gadis ini... sebatang kara?_

Bahkan mengucapkannya pun Ichigo tak tega.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, keadaan kembali sepi.

"..err.. Kurosaki-san? Ini kan sudah malam, kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Rukia, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eh? O-oh.. itu.." Yang ditanya malah membuang muka, malu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana ada orang yang menjawab, 'karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu' pada pertemuan pertama...? Bodoh sekali.

"..Kau tidak tersesat kan..?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Hah? Tentu tidak..! Aku.. aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar... soalnya dirumah suntuk sekali..!" jawab Ichigo sekenanya, sambil pura-pura memasang tampang merengut. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Haha, begitu ya... kalau begitu, aku boleh pulang duluan? Aku bisa kesiangan besok kalau pulang kemalaman.." ujar Rukia sembari meraih gitarnya dan berdiri.

"Oh? Oke... kesiangan? Memangnya kau mau kemana..?"

"..aku harus membantu di toko tetanggaku... toko permen Lolita..."

"Heh? Maksudmu 'Lolita Candy Shop' yang ada di dekat SMA Karakura itu...?" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Refleks membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"A-ah..? Hahaha, iya.. Lolita yang itu.." sahut Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum girang. Rukia jadi tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hmm.. ka-kalau begitu..." Ichigo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Boleh.. aku datang ke toko permen itu untuk menemuimu..?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memasang senyum jahil.

"Boleh.. tapi kau harus memborong permen ya.. jangan lupa.."

Ichigo langsung merengut. "Baiklah.. tapi harus ada diskon ya!"

Tawa keduanya pun meledak.

Akhirnya Rukia pun pulang sambil menenteng gitar kesayangannya. Begitu juga Ichigo. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

Mulai besok, pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Peduli setan dengan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi siang, atau kemarin.

_Karena mulai sekarang, yang terpenting adalah untuk hari esok..._

.

-To Be Continued...-


	2. Chapter 2

"_..Untuk diterima oleh lingkungan pergaulan, kita tak butuh uang. Bila kita ingin diterima, fokuskan energi kita untuk membuat diri kita berharga bagi lingkungan sekitar dengan menjadi teman dalam suka dan duka..."_

_**Money Can't Buy Our Relation**_

_A Bleach Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer Anime by Tite Kubo_

_Disclaimer Song by YUI – Blue Wind (translated)_

* * *

><p>Bersenandung kecil sembari tersenyum lebar macam orang sinting.<p>

Begitulah tampang Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini, seorang Tuan Muda pewaris nomor satu di keluarganya yang memiliki bisnis besar dalam berbagai bidang. Kalau boleh dibilang, saat kau meminta apa saja, dalam hitungan detik langsung tersedia di depan mata. Kehidupan yang membuat hampir setiap orang terlena, kecuali, Tuan Muda kita yang satu ini.

Bertahun-tahun dia berusaha pergi dari 'kandang emas' yang menaunginya dengan segala kemewahan.

...dan gadis cantik? Oh, tidak. Ichigo tidak peduli hal itu. Tipikal _absurd_ yang lebih memilih kebebasan daripada gadis cantik.

..kecuali untuk gadis yang satu ini. Yang semalam menemani Sang Tuan Muda dengan senyuman manis yang mekar, semekar ujung roknya yang _rample_ dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Gila, bahkan detail pakaiannya pun sampai dihafalnya. Nampaknya seperti kerasukan, lihat saja dari cara Sang Tuan Muda cengar-cengir saat berhadapan dengan wajah Sang Ayahanda yang menceramahinya panjang-lebar tentang perjodohan semalam.

"..Ichigo. Berhenti memasang wajah konyol itu atau kau akan mengganggu sarapan pagiku."

Satu kalimat lolos dari mulut Sang Ayah, namun apa guna? Yang ditegur justru makin cengar-cengir tak karuan.

"Ya, ayah~ maaf kalau memang aku selalu merepotkan. Nanti sepulang sekolah akan kuberikan ayah permen yang banyak untuk pesta Natal kita~ tenang saja~!"

Kurosaki Isshin, di pagi hari yang cerah itu, terpaksa menelan pil penenang demi melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang seperti gadis-remaja-sedang-kasmaran.

..Atau jangan-jangan memang dia sudah punya kekasih?

Kurosaki Isshin meminum lagi obat penenang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**^~v~^~v~^~v~^**

_Lolita Candy Shop._

Ichigo terus menatapnya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sengaja memperlambat langkahnya demi membayangkan gadis itu sedang mengenakan seragam _bunny maid,_ khas toko permen itu.

_Sabar, Ichigo..ini masih pagi. Toko itu baru buka saat siang, artinya kau harus mampir saat pulang sekolah..sabarlah_…berulang-ulang Ichigo memantrai hatinya selama di kelas. Teman akrabnya, Asano-Keigo-si-mesum-jahil bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya terganggu.

Yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini hanya satu, Kuchiki Rukia. Terutama karena ini malam Natal.

Entah apa hubungannya, tapi anggap saja bertemu Rukia adalah berkah di hari Natal.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjodohan kemarin, Tuan Kurosaki?"

Sesaat Ichigo menoleh, rupanya Tatsuki. Gadis ini satu-satunya teman masa kecil Ichigo yang tahu tentang kehidupannya. Ichigo tidak pernah memberitahukan perjodohannya pada teman-temannya, toh buat apa diceritakan. Tapi Tatsuki tahu semuanya.

Ichigo mendengus. "Bosan. Gadisnya yang seperti itu melulu."

"Haha...memang kamu mau yang seperti apa?"

"Manis…dan mandiri. Bukan seperti tante-tante centil yang hanya tahu wewangian."

"Untuk yang sesuai dengan statusmu itu, rasanya sangat jarang, Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu jangan yang sesuai dengan statusku."

"Memangnya bisa? Ayahmu mana mau."

Ichigo menengok ke luar jendela. Memandang kebiruan di atas sana.  
>Ah…ya. Rasanya warna itu sama dengan rok yang dipakai oleh gadis itu…<p>

"Aku tidak peduli dia memperbolehkanku atau tidak. Aku ini laki-laki, kelak akan meninggalkan rumahnya. Karena itu, aku tidak mau tunduk selamanya padanya." Ichigo mengambil jeda sedikit sambil menerawang kembali ke luar jendela.

"Aku akan meneruskan impianku untuk menjadi arsitek, dan menetapkan pendamping hidupku sendiri."

Kali ini gantian Tatsuki yang mendengus.

_Tidak semudah itu, Ichigo_.

Bel pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Ichigo jadi heran sendiri kenapa dia bisa mengobrol sesantai itu bersama Tatsuki sementara pelajaran berlangsung. _Lagipula kenapa sih, harus tetap sekolah sampai tanggal 24 Desember? Padahal normalnya 'kan ini sudah liburan Natal, _umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

**^~v~^~v~^~v~^**

"Ayo~ siapa lagi yang ingin beli permen~? Hari ini diskon spesial edisi Natal~! Jangan lupakan permen apel karamel untuk menu hari Natalmu~!"

Teriakan nyaring dan riang itu terdengar bagai seruan malaikat bagi Ichigo.  
>Rukia dengan pakaian ala Santa dengan lengan panjang dan rok selutut berbulu yang memberikan nuansa natal dengan tetap mempertahankan tema toko, Lolita.<p>

Well, bukan kostum _bunny maid_, tapi ini cukup untuk membuat Ichigo ingin meleleh.

Mimpi apa Ichigo semalam.

Apakah terlihat manis karena Rukia memang mungil?

Entahlah. Yang jelas Ichigo sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan Rukia lah yang pertama kali menegurnya, lagi.

"Lho? Kau yang kemarin, kan? Wah…kau benar-benar datang rupanya! Ayo silakan masuk! Hari ini ada diskon spesial sesuai keinginanmu lho~" sapa Rukia sambil menarik lengan Ichigo, menggodanya tentang diskon yang kemarin Ichigo katakan. Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersipu malu melihat Rukia memegang tangannya seraya masuk ke toko.

"Nah. Kau silakan lihat-lihat dulu di dalam, aku masih harus promosi di depan. Sebentar lagi juga aku selesai, tunggu ya."

_Ka-kalimat itu! Kata-kata itu! Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang janjian mau kencan!_ Teriak Ichigo dalam hati. Mati-matian dirinya menahan kegirangan dengan melambaikan tangan secukupnya pada Rukia yang sudah menutup pintu depan dan memulai promosinya lagi.

_Stay cool, Ichigo._

_Be cool._

Sekarang, ambil kameramu dan abadikan seragam manis milik gadis pujaanmu!

SEKARANG!

.

..Oke. Yang terakhir itu becanda.

Ichigo mulai memandangi sekeliling toko. Ramai dengan anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tua mereka, bersiap untuk hari natal dengan dikelilingi oleh manisan. Mau tidak mau Ichigo tersenyum kecil, mengingat dirinya juga seperti itu saat ibunya masih hidup dulu. Ichigo merasa beruntung karena masih sempat membuat banyak kenangan dengan ibunya, dibandingkan adik-adiknya yang hanya bisa memandang ibu mereka lewat foto.

Ah, Ichigo jadi ingin menghadiahi adiknya dengan permen. Ichigo mulai memilah-milah permen yang sekiranya bisa membuat adik-adiknya senang. Permen apel karamel yang hari ini baru dipromosikan pun diambilnya 6 kantung, ditambah satu kantung _marshmallow_ pisang untuk ayahnya.

Heh,_ marshmallow_ pisang ini mungkin cocok untuk bandot tua itu, pikirnya sambil terkekeh.

**^~v~^~v~^~v~^**

"..Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo tersentak. Memandang sekelilingnya. Lha?  
>Sejak kapan ia berada di taman?<p>

Duduk di bangku. Bersama Rukia pula.

Rukia seakan paham kalau Ichigo masih setengah sadar, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Fufu~ apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurosaki-san? Sampai tidak sadar tentang tempat dudukmu." Ujar Rukia sambil memainkan gitarnya sedikit, mengetes suara sambil memikirkan lagu apa yang ingin ia mainkan hari ini.

Ichigo meringis sambil menggaruk pipinya, malu karena dikira melamun. Tapi memang ia heran, mungkin karena sejak tadi ia mengulum permen jahe sampai habis sekantung besar.

Baik. Tidak ada hubungannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar petikan halus dari jemari Rukia, mencoba memainkan melodi yang semalam baru didengarnya, sembari bernyanyi.

_My hopes are surely stronger than yours  
>But I can't put them into words<em>

_Have you come to comfort me?...Thank you_

_You, I couldn't laugh at a single one of your jokes_  
><em>You…but I knew you were doing it to be nice<em>

_Even crying tears of regret is different…in the wind..._

Ichigo tahu lagu ini.

Lagu ─yang semalam baru didengarnya di radio, dan meski baru kali itu mendengarnya, ia yakin betul.

_Blue Wind._

Ya..itu judulnya.

"..Ku-kuchiki-san? Barusan.."_Blue Wind"_ kan?"

Rukia menoleh. "Eh? Ya..kau tahu juga, ya. Aku baru mendengarnya semalam sih..hehe. Karena aku belum tahu versi lengkapnya jadi aku hanya mencoba memainkan sedikit.."

MUKJIZAT.

"Oh ya? Aku juga baru mendengarnya semalam! Aku hanya ingat melodinya, meski tidak hafal semua liriknya. Dan lagu itu benar-benar membuatku tenang."

"Ahaha, ya 'kan? Aku setuju denganmu!" Sahut Rukia sambil memangku kembali gitarnya di posisi yang benar, karena dilihatnya beberapa orang mulai berdatangan untuk melihatnya bernyanyi. Seakan paham, Ichigo mulai mengambil tas sekolahnya dan beranjak ke bangku lain agar Rukia lebih leluasa untuk menikmati kegiatannya.

Ichigo semakin merasa cocok dengan gadis ini.  
><em>Oke, hari ini aku harus bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya! Ini kesempatan besar!<em>

**^~v~^~v~^~v~^**

Pria berambut _orange_ itu melirik arloji _Casio_ di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir jam 7 malam, dan Rukia terlihat sudah senggang. _Aku terlalu lama..bisa dimarahi nanti. Apa boleh buat lah.._

"Kuchiki-san? Sudah selesaikah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Belum, sih..ada apa? Kau sudah harus pulang?"

"Ya. Maaf tidak bisa menunggu sampai kau selesai.."

"Ahaha tidak apa..aku malah senang karena kau sudah mau menemaniku di malam natal begini." Balas Rukia dengan senyuman manisnya. Jujur Ichigo mau saja memeluknya kalau ia tidak tahu tata krama. Apalagi di malam natal begini. Apa kata Santa nanti.

Malam Natal..

Malam Natal ya..

MALAM NATAL!?

ASTAGA!

Ichigo langsung mengecek _smartphone_-nya yang deringnya dimatikan, dan nampaklah puluhan _missed-call_ mulai dari ayah, adik sampai pamannya yang memang hari ini mau berkunjung untuk merayakan Natal bersama tiap tahunnya. Sementara ia benar-benar lupa!

Melihat reaksi Ichigo yang kaget saat melihat layar ponselnya, Rukia tahu Ichigo telah melewatkan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Pulanglah segera..keluargamu khawatir, 'kan? Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak usah cemas! Aku sudah biasa keluar rumah sampai malam, kok! Hanya saja..memang aku lupa kalau hari ini harus pulang cepat.." Ichigo menggamit tasnya lalu buru-buru mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Dua kantung permen, rasa jahe dan lemon. Ichigo memberikannya pada Rukia dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Untukmu. Supaya tetap hangat dan suaramu terjaga." Ucap Ichigo sambil berdehem sedikit, lalu melanjutkan. ".._Merry Christmas_."

Rukia menatap dua kantung permen itu sebelum akhirnya menerima dengan senang hati. "_Well_, agak lucu rasanya menerima hadiah dari toko sendiri..tapi aku sangat senang. Terima kasih..dan _Merry Christmas_!" Ujar Rukia, lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang memerah karena dingin. Ah, Ichigo harap pipi yang memerah itu karena alasan lain...

Diburu waktu, Ichigo langsung mengangguk dan melangkah pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya sedikit ke arah Rukia. Sesekali ia mempercepat langkah sambil melihat jam tangannya dan mencoba untuk menelepon adiknya. Tidak, jangan ayahnya. Bisa kacau _mood_-nya nanti.

"Halo? Ichi-_nii_? Kau dimana? Pestanya sudah mulai, nih! Ayah juga ngomel-ngomel." Seru Karin, adiknya, begitu telepon tersambung.

"Ya..maaf aku lupa. Aku mau pulang sekarang, bilang ayah agar lanjutkan saja pestanya. Aku tidak akan lama, kok."

"Ya ya..cepatlah. Paman tidak menginap tahun ini, jadi usahakan sempat bertemu." Ujar adiknya lalu memutuskan sambungan setelah didengarnya suara Sang Ayah yang menggerutu. Ichigo pun semakin mempercepat langkah, sesekali berlari.

..Tunggu. Rasanya ada yang ketinggalan.

Tas, ada.

Ponsel, tak mungkin.

Permen oleh-oleh untuk satu rumah juga sudah ada di tasnya.

Lalu apa?

Dan tepat saat ia melewati gerbang rumahnya, Ichigo baru menyadari kalau ia lupa meminta kontak Kuchiki Rukia.

Gadis pujaannya. Yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya beberapa menit lalu.

_CHIKUSOO!_

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>Butuh waktu 3 tahun demi update?<p>

..dan HANYA satu chapter?

*meratapi kemalasan*

Mohon maaf dan terima kasih banyak baik bagi yg udah review maupun baca diam2...semoga mulai sekarang jadi rajin update.

..masih ada yg nunggu kah? ._.  
>#gak<p> 


End file.
